


The Envelope Please

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, troubletones fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's really in the envelope Santana gives Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Envelope Please

The envelope is heavy in her hand. It’s thick, not just phone bill thick, not just acceptance letter thick, it’s love letter thick. It’s Sopranos birthday party thick. Coloring, Brittany asks a question with her eyes.

Santana slow blinks her approval, and Brittany tears into the envelope.

Inside is definitely a love letter. At least twenty pages, handwritten, both sides. With hearts drawn on. And drawings in crayon, too.

“Can I read it now?”

“Mmhmm. But find the other thing first.”

Brittany scrambles the pages out, but carefully puts them back in order. Then she sees the other envelope.

“It’s a plane ticket?”

“Mmhmm. Open it.”

“Los Angeles? Santana, there are three tickets in here.”

“Mmhmm. For you, me, and—”

“Me!” shrieks Sugar, from out in the hallway.

“I already had mine,” says Mercedes, also just outside the classroom door. Brittany’s smile overtakes her entire body. She does a little happy dance.

“Troubletones reunion!” she squeals.

“Mmhmm, I know that’s right.”


End file.
